


Spring C Mess

by jaradel



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fantasizing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Slash, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaradel/pseuds/jaradel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack rescues a too-drunk Bitty from the Spring Concert, and uncovers feelings he didn't know he had.</p><p>Set at the end of Bitty's sophomore year, shortly before The Kiss.</p><p>Based on <a href="http://pawspaintsnthings.tumblr.com/post/131175556246/am-i-going-to-start-drawing-my-favorite-scenes">this wonderful artwork by pawspaintsnthings</a>!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring C Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters belong to [Ngozi](http://ngoziu.tumblr.com), creator of the web comic [Check, Please!](http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com)
> 
> Beta'ed by [mistyzeo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo). *squishyhugs*
> 
> French translations (not many this time) via hovertext and at the end.

_Hey man. Bitty's had one too many. Need an assist._  

Jack sighs. He's at the Haus alone, while everyone else is at the Spring Concert. He went to Spring C his freshman year, and after being jostled in the crowd for what seemed like hours, and having a panic attack afterward, he vowed that it was the last Spring C he'd ever attend. He was just about to turn in for the night when he gets Shitty's text, and there's no way he's going to leave his friends in the lurch. He puts on his sneakers and heads out. 

It's not a bad night for a walk, though Jack wishes it were under different circumstances. The concert is on the lake quad, and as he crosses the river bridge, the music is already too loud, but he grits his teeth and presses onward. He finds Bitty at the back edge of the audience, held up by Shitty and Lardo, singing drunkenly, and... missing a shoe. 

"Hey brah, thanks for coming," Shitty says. 

"Sure," Jack replies, crouching down in front of Bitty. "On my back, Bittle." 

Shitty and Lardo help Bitty clamber on to Jack's back. He's still humming as he wraps his arms loosely around Jack's shoulders. Jack hooks his forearms under Bitty's bare thighs and stands. 

"You got him?" Shitty asks. 

"Yeah, I'll take him home," Jack says, shifting Bitty's weight slightly so that he's more balanced. He tries not to notice Shitty's grin as he wraps his arm around Lardo and heads back to the concert. 

"Jaaaack," Bitty croons in his ear. 

"Hang on, Bittle. You're not as light as you look," Jack says, trying not to smile. If he's being truthful, he's actually sort-of enjoying this, rescuing Bitty (albeit from Bitty's own poor life choices) and taking him home. Over the past year, Bitty has become as close a friend to him as Shitty, but in a different way. Being around Bitty makes Jack feel _lighter_ , less weighed down by his life and his responsibilities. Bitty makes him feel like he can accomplish anything, and that even if he stumbles, he's not a failure. It's not a feeling that Jack's accustomed to having. 

"...big and strong, sweeping me off my feet," Bitty mumbles into Jack's neck, wrapping his legs around his waist. Jack's breath catches, and warmth pools in his stomach. He slides his hands under Bitty's thighs, behind his knees, his thumbs rubbing idle circles. Bitty's skin is soft, the blond hairs on his legs like peach fuzz, his feet crossed right in front of Jack's crotch, and _merde_ , if he doesn't stop thinking about Bitty's legs in those impossibly short red shorts he's wearing, he's going to have a serious problem. 

"Someone has to look out for you, eh Bittle?" Jack manages, aiming for light and casual, but somewhat missing the mark. If anything, it makes Bitty snuggle closer, his small hands practically caressing Jack's chest, his breath tickling Jack's neck. 

"Always taking care of me, Captain," Bitty sighs, and _mon Dieu_ , did Bitty just kiss his neck? The warmth in Jack's stomach quickly spreads, and now other parts of his anatomy are taking notice. 

This is not good. Jack should not be turned on by his teammate, his _friend_ , fantasizing about taking him up to his own room, laying him down on the bed, spreading him out and kissing every inch of him... 

 _Wait. What??_  

Finally Jack can see the Haus up ahead, and he picks up the pace. Bitty's still humming, and everywhere he's touching starts fires under Jack's skin. Jack takes the porch steps two at a time and opens the door, carrying Bitty up the stairs to his room and depositing him gently on the bed. He pulls Bitty's remaining shoe off, takes his phone, and plugs it up to the charger. He ducks across the hall to his own bathroom to grab some Advil and a glass of water, and brings it back, sitting it on Bitty's bedside table. 

"Come on, Bittle, sit up for a minute," Jack murmurs, sitting down on the bed and pulling Bitty up to a half-sitting position. 

"Don't wanna," Bitty whines. 

"Trust me, you need to or you'll feel worse in the morning," Jack says patiently. He hands Bitty the Advil, and then the glass. "Finish the glass, you need to stay hydrated." 

Bitty obediently takes the Advil and drains the glass, his eyes never leaving Jack's. Jack holds his gaze, even though looking too long at Bitty sometimes reminds him of staring at the sun. Bitty sets the glass down on the table. Jack starts to get up, but just then Bitty flings his arms around him, burying his head in Jack's chest. Jack huffs out a surprised chuckle, and wraps his arms around Bitty, reveling in the warmth and closeness. They stay that way for a few minutes, until Jack notices that Bitty's breathing has become slow and even. He looks down; sure enough, Bitty is asleep. Jack lays him down gently, brushing his bangs back from his forehead. Bitty's face in repose looks even younger than usual, and the innocence Jack sees there makes his heart clench. He doesn't even think about it – he leans over and brushes a feather-light kiss on Bitty's forehead. Bitty smiles in his sleep, and Jack pulls the blanket up to Bitty's shoulders. He refills the empty glass and places it back on Bitty's table, then shuts the door. 

Back in his own room, Jack shuts the door and lays down on his bed. He stares up at the ceiling in the dark, and if he's very still, he can still hear the music of the spring concert from across the river. His thoughts drift back to Bitty, inappropriate thoughts that he shouldn't be having about his friend and teammate. Thoughts of peeling off Bitty's striped t-shirt and too-short red shorts, stripping him completely naked and covering him with his own body, hips moving together and kissing... 

 _Fuck it._  

Jack unzips his shorts and reaches into his briefs, letting his mind wander... 

 _"Is this okay?" Bitty asks, straddling Jack's hips, their cocks rubbing together. They're both naked on Jack's bed, and the Haus is otherwise empty._  

 _"Yeah, real good," Jack grits out, bucking his hips into Bitty's. He reaches down and wraps his hand around both of their cocks. "So good._ Mon Dieu, tu es beau." _He sets a leisurely pace, enjoying the friction of his hand and Bitty's cock against his. Bitty sits up, head thrown back, thrusting shallowly into Jack's hand, moaning and swearing. Jack picks up the pace, his hips canting upward, mesmerized by Bitty on top of him, his gorgeous lithe body rocking on Jack's hips, and Jack imagines what Bitty would look like riding his cock._  

 _"Jack, fuck, feels so good," Bitty moans. Jack's hand moves faster, and Bitty's movements become more frantic as he thrusts into the tunnel of Jack's fingers, shaking and swearing._ Crisse _, Jack has never seen anything more beautiful than Eric Bittle on the edge of orgasm._  

 _"Come for me, Bits," Jack growls, and Bitty comes with a shout, back arched, body taut as a bowstring. The sight sends Jack over the edge, and he comes hard, spurting onto his stomach. Bitty leans forward, all the tension released, and collapses on top of Jack, nuzzling his neck._  

Jack opens his eyes. His hand is still in his briefs, sticky with come, and he's panting like he just finished suicide sprints. He lays there for a moment to catch his breath. It wasn't even a particularly elaborate fantasy, and yet it's the best orgasm he's had in – well, ever, if he's honest. He's starting to feel uncomfortable, though, so he sits up, swinging his legs over the side of his bed, and heads to the bathroom. He washes his hand and starts the shower, carefully undressing.  

Jack spends a long time standing under the hot spray, trying not to think about what just happened, but his traitorous mind replays the fantasy over and over on a loop. He still doesn't know what this means, and he doesn't really have time to figure it out; graduation is just a couple weeks away, with finals beforehand. More importantly, he's afraid of ruining his friendship with Bitty. Rinsing off, Jack decides to pack it away in the back of his mind. Maybe the day will come when he can fully explore how he feels. 

Toweling off, Jack wanders back into his bedroom, pulling boxer shorts out of his dresser. He puts them on, and throws his dirty clothes in the hamper, but he stops just short of throwing his shirt in. Instead, he presses it to his face. It smells like maple syrup and cinnamon and pastry dough and something uniquely _Bitty_. He sighs, reluctantly adding it to the hamper, then climbs into bed. He can feel, like an imprint, where Bitty was draped over his back, his hands touching Jack's chest, and it feels like a hug.  

Hey, a guy can dream. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merde = shit  
> mon Dieu = my God  
> Mon Dieu, tu es beau = My God, you're beautiful  
> Crisse = Christ  
> 


End file.
